


On the Same Page

by sunflowersailor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Short One Shot, bday fluff for claude :3, i lov you claude, not beta'd oopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersailor/pseuds/sunflowersailor
Summary: Dimitri decides to surprise Claude with something special for his birthday. But it’s hard to surprise the master of coming up with surprises, especially when said master is thinking along the same lines.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	On the Same Page

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Claude!!! im sorry i couldnt write something longer but i still lov you <3

It wasn’t any particular moment that Dimitri was struck with the inspiration of what to get Claude for his birthday. It was more like a collection of them, bound together by the overwhelming affection he felt for the other.

It began when they’d first arrived in Almyra. They’d stepped off Claude’s wyvern and were instantly swarmed with curious children, all wanting to touch the shimmering, white scales of the beast. Claude, with a smile full of mirth—usually only reserved for the few people he could put his full trust into—of course indulged them. Dimitri had observed the way his eyes lit up as he engaged with them, observed the way he gingerly picked them up so they could pet her head. Before he knew it, his chest was filled with the same warmth as the first time he’d approached Claude after five years of not seeing him.

The warmth had made a home in his heart and rapidly grew stronger as the week had progressed. A simple good morning kiss had sent his heart racing, a tender touch to his arm to steady him when his thoughts went down darker paths made him feel as if he was floating, honeyed words filled with reassurances made his heart swell past the point of bursting.

It all culminated into the release of a singular thought Dimitri had previously kept stored in the back of his mind for a long time, unsure of whether he’d ever let this feeling see the light of day, unsure of whether it deserved to be brought out of hiding.

This thought, no, this  _ desire _ , took the form of a golden ring, with both of their names painstakingly and lovingly etched into it by Claude’s closest confidant.

“He’s going to love this for sure,” she’d cooed as she worked. Dimitri wasn’t sure if she actually meant it or if she was saying it for his sake.

“You really think he’ll say yes?” Doubts still slithered into the corners of his mind. He wanted to be confident in his lover, but it was hard when he still wasn’t quite confident in himself.

Hilda had given him a look. “Are you kidding? I’ve had to hear about Leader Man’s big gay crush for the last two years of my life. If he says no, I’ll personally go over there and wack him on the head with Freikugel myself.”

Dimitri had cringed, but he felt his stomach fill with butterflies all the same. “I… I am sure that won’t be necessary. Thank you, Hilda.”

And with the ring now made, his fate was sealed. The only thing left was to wait for the perfect moment.

+++

“Claude? You’re free after this, correct?”

The balmy Almyran air is making Dimitri sweat rivers. Or perhaps that’s just a convenient excuse, and his growing anxiety is actually working it’s awful magic on him.

Claude, never being one to pay attention to the natural process of aging, had insisted that the dinner they shared be just like any other, free of the specialties birthdays usually carried. Dimitri, always being one to pay attention to Claude’s desires, had of course complied. But he was still determined to make this night special. It was the best chance he had to show Claude how devoted he was to him, after all.

An easy smile slips onto Claude’s face. “Yep. No more royal business for tonight. Why?”

Dimitri nearly chokes on his vegetables. He should have known Claude would want to know a reason, and he had absolutely none prepared. “Well, I just… would like to spend a little time with you. It seems as though we’ve hardly gotten to spend any time together over these past few days.”

This was true enough. With Claude needing to take care of his duties as heir to the throne, it left little time for him and Dimitri to truly be in each other’s presence, unbothered by the weight of obligation. If there was ever an excuse that might fool Claude, this would be it.

And yet Dimitri still can’t shake the feeling that he isn’t fooled in the slightest. He knows Claude, after all.

But to his surprise, Claude only gives a small nod. “I know. I’m sorry, Dima. But I promise tonight, you’re all mine.”

The double entendre leaves Dimitri reeling, but only for a second. He can’t lose his composure yet. Not when the task at hand still hangs heavy over his head.

“That’s good. There’s… something I need to tell you.”

Dimitri imagines Claude’s face contorting into a confused expression. He imagines him setting down his utensils, the weight of what he’s about to do crushing him until a single, deep breath steels his resolve. He imagines himself standing up, then shakily reaching for the ring in his pocket to present to his one and only, a rush of emotions coming up as he tries to speak.

He doesn’t imagine past that point however, because of none of that actually comes to fruition.

Instead Claude gets what looks like the beginning of a smirk on his face. 

“Is that so? Because there’s something I needed to tell you, too.”

Dimitri feels time freeze. A very small voice is telling him his plan is about to be thrown into disarray. As Claude’s smile continues to grow, the voice does as well.

“In fact,” Claude continues, setting down his utensils and reaching into his own shirt pocket. “I have a strong feeling we might be on the same page.”

Dimitri sees the flash of silver reflected in the moonlight as Claude fishes the object out of his pocket, and he instantly understands what has just transpired. Not only has Claude figured him out for what must be the millionth time at this point, but he’s taken his plan and turned it completely on its head. Of course the master of schemes would know just how to throw Dimitri for a loop. Of course the master of surprising people would be impossible to surprise.

But more importantly than any of that, Dimitri suddenly realizes, is his love—the sun to his moon, the light to his dark—has just proclaimed the feelings Dimitri was afraid would be rejected. Through this one act, the full weight of Dimitri’s anxiety is lifted from his shoulders. It’s replaced with a giddiness akin to the one he’d felt as a small child the first time he saw snow touch the ground.

Dimitri, overwhelmed with emotion, can only laugh as Claude presents him with the ring.

“I really should have seen this coming,” he says as Claude delicately slips the ring onto his finger, filling his heart with more joy than he’s felt since the end of the war. “I should have known there was no way I could have surprised you.”

Claude’s own laughter rings out into the night air, and it’s the most beautiful thing Dimitri has ever heard. He doesn’t even care about how Claude had managed to figure him out, because the mystery is a part of what he loves so dearly about him.

He can only hope Claude continues to surprise him for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: peachh_boy  
> Tumblr: peachh-boy
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :>


End file.
